Dawn Of A New Era
by DannsStories18
Summary: A re-imagining of the Batman story. Gotham City is not what it used to be with the criminal underworld now taking over the entire city and with no one to save it. But when Bruce Wayne returns he swears to bring order and justice back to the streets of Gotham with the help of his trusted butler, Alfred.


In a private plane, Bruce Wayne opens his window and looks out to city his city that he hasn't seen for a long time. The waitress approaches Bruce with a drink, she sets it on the table in front of him, "_We will be arriving shortly, Mister Wayne. Would you be needing anything else?"_ Bruce looks at her, "_No, Thank you."_ She walks away.

The plane arrives at the Gotham City Airport. Bruce walks out of the plane and gets cleared. There is a huge press outside waiting for him. A new butler walks up to him, "_Bruce Wayne?!"_ Bruce giggles. "_Yeah?"_ The butler grabs his bags. "_Who are you?"_ Bruce replies. "_I'm your new butler."_ The new butler says as he walks up to the car.

Bruce opens the door. "_My new butler? Where is Alfred?"_ He questions. "_Alfred is taking a leave of absence. He's been sick for a few weeks, and he told me to pick you up."_ The two of them get into the car. "_I'm Fred by the way." _Fred says as he drives away. Bruce is suspicious.

Bruce P.O.V: There is something wrong here and he's not telling the truth.

"_Fred, tell me what's really going on or I'll call the police."_ Bruce tells Fred in a deep voice. "_Listens man, I don't want any trouble. Ok. Alfred gave me specific instructions. Gotham has not been the same since you left eight years ago. The criminal underworld now has direct control of everything in the city."_ Fred responds.

"_Where is Alfred, Fred?" _

**Iceberg Lounge, Gotham City.**

Oswald Cobblepot walks in the Iceberg Lounge with authority, "_Get everyone out of here!" _

A cars bursts into the lounge; Oswald's men start firing their guns at the car. A man wearing a mask with a huge rifle gun gets out of the car, he is badly injured on his shoulder and takes cover to avoid being shot.

"_What in the hell?! Who do you think you are coming here and destroying my precious bar?"_ Oswald furiously yells. "_I control this city and no one is going to come into my town and destroy what I've built."_

The man with the mask finds a way to take a better cover spot to shoot Oswald. He takes two ammunition bullets and inserts on the riffle gun. Bruce sneaks from behind and taps him on the back. "_Huh?"_ The masked man freaks out and points the riffle at Bruce. "_Wait! It's me, Bruce."_ He responds quietly. "_Master Bruce?... What are you doing here?" _The masked man takes his mask off and it's Alfred.

Oswald signals his henchmen to go find the masked man. "_You can't hide forever masked freak!" _

"_We need to get out of here, Alfred. Now!" _Bruce replies.

"I need to finish this mission, Master Bruce." Alfred responds as he picks up his gun.

"What mission?" Bruce said.

The two henchmen find Bruce and Alfred, "We found the two thugs who did this, Boss!" One of the henchmen yells out.

"Good... bring them before me." Oswald sits down in his favorite chair with umbrella around it. Bruce and Alfred are escorted to sit in front of Oswald. There is tension in the room between Alfred and Oswald. "Alfred…" Oswald gets up and picks up one of his umbrellas from the chair. "Haven't I told you for the million time that the city is mine. The criminal underworld in under my control. I own everything and you can't stop that. I know you have been fighting for years with me but it's time to stop, I've won and there is nothing you can do about it." Oswald shoots Alfred with his umbrella pistol on his leg. "Ahhh…." Alfred yells.

"STOP!" Bruce yells and grabs the gun from the henchmen. BAM! BAM! BAM! The bullets hit the lights of the ceilings. The lights go off.

"_Who is this guy?!"_ Oswald yells. Bruce appears from behind and knocks Oswald down with a pistol. Bruce runs up to Alfred and helps him up. "_When we get home we gotta talk about this…." _Bruce said as he walked out of the Iceberg Lounge with Alfred who is badly injured.

**Wayne Manor, Night.**

Bruce gets the medical kit and starts to patch up Alfred. "You have grown so much, Master Bruce."

Bruce smiles. "Well it's been 10 years, Alfred. But this won't distract me from the fact that you were in a gun fight with Oswald Cobblepot. What's going on?"

Alfred hesitates to tell Bruce the truth but decides to tell him anyways knowing Bruce is old enough to understand. "Gotham is not what it was 15 years ago when you left. After your parents died, Wayne Enterprises went bankrupt and most of its shares were purchased by Oswald Industries. I've been working with an agency to take Oswald down. He's been involved with the criminal underworld and he's about to become the new mayor of Gotham City in a few days and the citizens are being lied to. We are trying to stop this madness."

"Alfred I came back to stop this madness. I swore on my parents graves that I would rid the city from the criminal scum." Bruce said as he finishes patching up Alfred's leg.

Bruce knows what's been happening in the city from the very beginning. Ever since he decided to come back to Gotham, his goal was to complete the promise of ridding the evil that took his parents lives. He's monitoring Gotham City from afar, planning his next move and now he's back. "I plan to reopen many businesses around Gotham that I loved as a kid. Gotham is my home and I won't let rot to hell. I will restore order in the city, Alfred."

Alfred smiles. "Your parents would be very proud of the man you have become, Master Bruce."

Bruce wants to make his parents proud. And to do that he will need to establish himself in Gotham City.

"Tomorrow a press conference will be held announcing my return to the city and my plans to save Gotham City from this horror scene." Bruce said as he looked at the city skyline from his house.


End file.
